villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Moriarty (A Game of Shadows)
Professor James Moriarty appears in an obscured and uncredited role in the 2009 film Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes, and returns as the main antagonist in the 2011 sequel Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Moriarty is a genius math professor and an author at Cambridge University, but secretly he is operating as a crime lord and a terrorist. He is also Sherlock Holmes' archenemy. He was portrayed by Jared Harris who played Mac McGrath in Mr. Deeds ''and David Robert Jones. Biography Early Dealings Moriarty discretely hires Sherlock Holmes' former lover and antagonist, Irene Adler, to employ the detective to discover the whereabouts of the scientist Luke Reordan. Moriarty is aware that Lord Henry Blackwood is coordinating the construction of a groundbreaking device that is controlled via radio--the receiver being a component he is eager to obtain for financial gain. After Adler successfully hires Holmes, she rendezvous with Moriarty in a carriage, which an incognito Holmes purposefully stumbles into, to get a look at Moriarty. Moriarty silently threatens Holmes at gunpoint, driving the detective away. Adler soon becomes overwhelmed by her mission and attempts to flee via train. Moriarty ominously confronts her aboard the boxcar and coerces further service from her with Holmes' life. After Blackwood's plan goes awry and he is killed, Moriarty makes his move. Impersonating a police officer, Moriarty approaches the scene of the crime, where the device is located, and murders the stationed officer with his pistol. Moriarty retrieves the radio receiver and stores it in his satchel. A Game of Shadows During the film, Sherlock Holmes comes into conflict with Moriarty after the latter poisons Irene Adler to death, deeming her expendable after she succumbs to her feelings for Holmes. During his inquiries into Moriarty's criminal activities, Holmes learns that the professor had managed to "buy, scheme or murder" his way into various businesses, including arms and chemical weaponry, without leaving any criminal evidence that could be traced back to him. In order to create a demand for his vast supply of weaponry, Moriarty attempts to provoke a world war using bombs and by sending an assassin into a crucial conference using an early form of plastic surgery. At one point in the film, Moriarty captures Holmes and tortures him while singing the German song "Die Forelle" by Franz Schubert. With Dr. John Watson having deduced his assassin's identity in Switzerland while Moriarty is occupied in a chess game with Holmes, Holmes reveals to Moriarty that he had managed to steal the professor's personal diary containing all the information on his empire and investments. Having cracked the code needed to decipher his handwriting, Holmes had sent the diary back to London for his colleagues to work on, reducing Moriarty's enormous fortune to practically nothing. A furious Moriarty responds by telling Holmes that he will kill both Watson and his wife in retaliation for what Holmes has done to him, but Holmes realizes that he cannot defeat Moriarty in a direct fight due to an injury in his shoulder sustained during his recent torture by Moriarty. Wanting to protect Watson from Moriarty's revenge, Holmes instead grapples Moriarty over the balcony and they both tumble into the Reichenbach Falls, while a horrified Watson watches from afar. Holmes is later shown to have survived the fall, presumably due to having taken his brother Mycroft's oxygen breathing apparatus with him, while Moriarty is presumably dead. However, ''Sherlock Holmes has recently announced a third film, implying that Moriarty could return. Personality and Traits Professor James Moriarty maintains the facade of a celebrated academic and author, while he is in fact infinitely devious. Due to his cautious nature, the vast sum of his criminal activities are virtually untraceable to him. While discussing his illicit conduct, Moriarty never directly acknowledges its explicit nature, always being underhanded and seemingly hypothetical. While he is generally calm and collected, he does have limits to this capacity, with him being able to become a fierce physical force. When Sherlock Holmes first happens across Moriarty, the professor is secluded in shadows, but can be seen wearing fine leather gloves, a Cambridge PhD hood and a top hat. He is armed with a spring-activated, small caliber pistol hidden up his right sleeve. Despite being cunning and upper-class, Moriarty fails to clean the residue chalk from his clothing. The Jared Harris interpretation of James Moriarty bears a strong resemblance to purported Moriarty inspiration Adam Worth, including a beard. He dresses in a fine manner that would appear to be unassuming for a veteran Cambridge professor. Gallery James_Moriarty.png|Professor Moriarty in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. James_Moriarty_2.png|Moriarty meeting Sherlock Holmes in person for the first time. James_Moriarty_3.png|Moriarty attending a book signing event, alongside his henchman Colonel Sebastian Moran. James_Moriarty_4.png|Moriarty watching a concert after staging an assassination. James_Moriarty_5.png|Moriarty after capturing Holmes. James_Moriarty_6.png|Moriarty interrogating and torturing Holmes James_Moriarty_7.png|Moriarty playing a game of chess with Holmes James_Moriarty_8.png|Moriarty is shocked after learning that his entire fortune has disappeared, courtesy of Holmes James_Moriarty_9.png|Moriarty and Holmes fighting in an imaginary vision. Moriarty's_death.png|Moriarty's supposed death. Trivia *In the theatrical release of Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty was voiced by an unknown actor. Following the casting of Jared Harris for A Game of Shadows, Guy Ritchie had the character's scenes re-dubbed for further releases. *Brad Pitt, Gary Oldman, Daniel Day-Lewis, Sean Penn and Javier Bardem were considered to play Moriarty. *Moriarty served as the Greater Scope Villain (The Bigger Bad) of the first film because even though he was obscured, his plan to obtain Blackwood's radio receiver led up to his ultimate battle with Sherlock Holmes in the second film. *Moriarty is similar to Peter Pan, Vector, Bill Cipher and Hades; they all served as Bigger Bads who were unseen for the first installment before appearing as the main antagonist in the second. However, while Moriarty, Peter Pan and Bill Cipher are Complete Monsters, Vector and Hades had some redeeming qualities. *He is also similar to Ernst Stavro Blofeld from Spectre: They are supremely brilliant criminal masterminds who are obsessed with their arch-enemies and used other people to harm them while remaining hidden. They are also Complete Monsters. Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis